It's Not Just the Teen Mom
by twihardward
Summary: Bella,gets pregnant and grads. early, and moves away,leaving Edward a note to come after her.when he never does,she gets very angry, and starts writing a book with notes to him in it, about the baby.and maybe just maybe one day, he will read it.E/B later
1. Chapter 1

When teenagers have kids people always have someone to blame.

My name is Bella Swan. I am 27 years old, and I have an 8 year old son. This is my story.

It all started 9 years ago. I remember how much I use to love living in a small town, everyone knew each other and cared for each other. Now I know only one thing to be true, small town only leave you heart broken.

I was always known in my little town, Forks. My mother Renee was the town cop, and a lot of people didn't like having a woman as the head cop, but it never stopped her. The looks I would get when people found out I was Renee's daughter was not nearly as bad as the looks I would get when people found out I lost my dad when I was young.

But the number one way people knew me was that I was Edward Cullen's best friend. When I turned 5 and started school I met Alice and her twin brother Edward. Alice and I were friends, but Edward was my best friend. He was always there.

In 1st grade, I fell off the monkey bars, and hurt my arm. Edward was there hugging me while I cried. In 4th grade some kid was picking on me. Let's just say I felt bad when Edward got in trouble, but the punk never looked at me again. 7th grade when my month gift came, he stuck by me through every mood.

All through middle school people told us to date, but we never did. Until one day a kid asked me out, and Edward flipped out and told me he loved me. Which was a very good thing, because I knew without a doubt in my mind, Edward Cullen was the only guy for me. So we started dating. His parents never liked me; they would tell him over and over how I was trash. He never listened to them.

We dated all of high school. We had plans, were going to go to college together and get married. We would sit outside looking at the stars naming the kids that we wanted, auguring if she would have my hair and his eyes. You know have our 'happy ever after' life together planned to a T.

It was about Christmas time when I found out that our future kids weren't so far in the future. I was pregnant.

Now, both Edward, and I were at the top of our class, and could have easily graduated early, gotten married, and raised our baby, but my mom didn't think it was a good idea. I told my mom first, and she said we should pack up and just move away, the people here would not be okay with this and make life harder than it was about to be.

I wasn't sure how to tell Edward, so I set down, and wrote a letter.

_Edward:_

_This isn't an easy thing to tell you; I have spent the last 2 hours staring at the paper trying to figure out what to say to you. Edward, we are going to have a baby. I know this wasn't our plan, but we can make it work. I talked to the school and I had enough credit to graduate, and so do you, school is over for us. My mom doesn't what the town to know, so we are moving to Tennessee, and I want you to do the same, I got rid of my cell phone, and email, I need to get away from everyone in this small town. We have talked about how suffocating it can be, and I do not want our baby to grow up like this. I need to start over, and I need it to be with you. I know I am asking a lot, to leave your family, but please. Do what you have to and follow me. We can have this baby, and you can stand beside me forever. Forever, doesn't that sound nice?_

_- Bella._

I took the letter and put all of the information with it and put it in his mail box. The whole way to Tennessee I imaged our new lives as a family.

As I think back on that letter, I remember how nice it sounded, forever, with a beautiful baby, and a family. But of course,

That's not what happened,

Not even close.


	2. Chapter 2

Angry? Yes… very much so. You always hear about the girl in high school getting knocked up. Well, I might not have had to walk down the halls of high school, but I did have to walk around in my new town as the 18 year old that just moved here, pregnant and waiting on a baby daddy that would never come.

Looks, stares, whisper, and judgment, I knew I had made a mistake, I knew I had to live with what I had done. I sure don't need your 'helpful' comments. Yeah, I maybe a mother who had a baby at the age of 18, but you don't know me; you don't know what I have been through.

It's not only the teen mothers fault.

If you see a pregnant girl you think, what a slut, but you don't see her and think, wow the dad is a just as much a slut. That is really unfair.

I waited, and waited for Edward, but I never got anything. As the months went along I used to go to my doctor appointments alone, my mother was working all the time. I had a full time job at a book store every day, I was grateful for it.

It wasn't fair that Edward wasn't here to watch his child grow, like he should h ave, and it wasn't fair that I was going through this alone. But who said life is fair? Life isn't fair, life is hell, with moment of heaven that make it worth living.

I had no trouble with my pregnancy, I gave birth to a wonderful little boy, I named him Levi Edward Cullen. Even if Edward wasn't going to be here to play daddy, he is the dad and that will never change.

I remember the night Levi was born; he was asleep at my side. I had brought a book, and a new notebook to write in. I looked at the notebook, and then at my new son. I careful wrote on the front, 'You missed'. I took the picture they gave me of moment after Levi was born and put it in the back of the notebook. Then I started to write.

Edward- I don't know why I am even doing this, you don't care about me or your son. Yep, it's a boy, like you always wanted. Levi Edward Cullen. My mom told me not to give him your name, but I wanted him to have some part of you and you're the dad whether you want to be or not.

He hasn't been here long, just 5 hours, he is asleep at my side. You would never believe how much he looks like you, and you would never believe how much that hurts me. I knew when I first seen him that this would be hard if he looks like you. Now that the shock is over I am thinking about in 20 years having to see his face and being reminded of you. It might kill me, but Levi didn't ask you to be his dad, or not to have you here.

I didn't ask not to have his daddy here, believe it or not, we both wanted you here. It's the most wonder thing, I love him so much already. You said you wanted a little boy that looked like you and a little girl that looks just like me. Well, you got half your wish. You told me you would always be there for your kids, not matter what, that you would be the best dad. You know what; I believe you could have been.

I have chosen to write in here to tell you when anything important happens, Someday you will read this. I am going to tell him about you. I will tell him the truth, I will show him pictures of you and he will know who his father is.

-Bella and baby Levi


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Edward: It's been two months since I brought Levi home, and Edward our baby after the first two weeks slept like an angel. Sometime I walk into his room at night, and would just watch him sleep. It reminds me of all the time we would fall asleep in each other's arms. I would wake up, and watch you sleep just because, of how beautiful you looked. I didn't know there was a look that was so peaceful, but you showed me. I would run my fingers through your hair, and over your wonderful, soft face.

That's just one way our young son reminds me of you. Your smile, when you never came for me that was one the things I missed more than anything, but wouldn't you know I don't go one day without seeing it now. -Bella

Dear Edward: Levi is six months old today. He is taking his nap. He has changed in ways you would not believe. I took some classes on line, and now I have a job as a teen mother therapist. I don't have enough schooling, but the person I have watching Levi, is the mother of my boss. She told her what I have been through and gave me the job on the spot. Now I get free classes so I can finish school.

I have made great friends, I met this girl named Rose, and she is as pretty as her name. She is engaged to a bear of a guy, Emmett. I love Emmett; he is like a big brother.

So it may seem like I have gotten off pretty easy, but really I haven't. I have had a baby at the age of 18 and had to give up everything. I had to give up the one thing that hurt me the most. You, my true love, but I would do it again for Levi.

It breaks my heart that Levi is growing up and has never seen you. Like I said, I show him your picture and I tell him who you are. No one else knows you are the father, Rose and Emmett know what happened, but I won't tell them your name. You can thank me later, because I would be scared for you if Emmett ever got ahold of you. –Bella

Edward: I wonder what you're doing, because I know what you aren't doing. You're not celebrating your son's first birthday.

It's been a year and almost 9 months, and I have heard nothing from you. Yet, I still miss you ever day. Every time I look in your sons big green eyes, I think of you. I guess you might be happy to know that if I hold a picture of you up he says daddy. I am happy he knows who you are, but I don't think you deserve to be called daddy. Anyway this isn't a day of bad feelings; it's about being happy for Levi.

He might only be one, but he is so smart, and loving. He gives me a big hug every day. I am teaching him to be a gentleman, and to respect everyone.

Rose and Emmett have him while I get his party ready. My mom got remarry and moved to Illinois with her new husband, she left the house to me. I finished school and still have my teen mother therapist job. I help girl go though there pregnancy without the babies dads. I have brought Levi in, the girl just eat him up. I tell you, your boy is going to be just like you, a little heart breaker. –Bella

(**AN I will not be writing all of his birthday, and stuff. You guys get the idea.**)


	4. Chapter 4

Edward: A lot has happened since I have written last, Levi is 8 today, and I really can't believe how fast time goes. Every time I write in here I look back and read what I have said before. It's crazy looking back.

Levi is so sweet; he tells me every day that he will never get too big to love me. Our boy is extremely smart! He is top in his class, and not only is he book smart but he knows what to say and when to say it.

Anyways, I would like to let you know that I am dating someone. His name is Jason; we have been together for about 5 months now. He his bring his brother to Levi's party, his name is Jasper. I feel bad for Jason, I feel as if I can't let him in because you are still such a big part of who I am. –Bella.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" I said as I kissed Levi's cheek.

"Thanks Mom" Now what 8 year old boy would let his mom kiss him in front of his friends? That's right, my boy.

As the kids ran around, I felt someone come up behind me and snake their arm around my waist.

"Hey Jason" I said giving him a kiss.

"You having fun, babe?" I nodded at him. He is really nice guy, and I keep waiting for my feels to turn as strong as they were for Edward, but it just isn't happening.

"I'm just standing here thinking" he laughed and smiled really big.

"Don't hurt yourself, honey" Jason is what you could call the prefect guy, he is sweet, funny, and loves Levi. Jason's face then went humorless. "You're thinking about Levi's dad aren't you?" That's Jason's one fault, when it comes to me; he always knows what I am thinking.

"Jason, how can I know be thinking about him today." He looked down at me and I see something I have only see a few times before. Jason is mad.

"I will tell you how" he said rather loudly, some people to look over, and then hushed down "you could be think about me, you could be thinking about how happy we are together, and we can forget him. I could be his dad"

Jason doesn't get it; he doesn't know how strongly I feel about Edward. Yes I love Jason, but not like Edward. It's like, Edward is the one I want the one that I think about before I close my eyes, and as soon as I open them I want to see him. Edward is everything I can't have.

Jason is safe; I know that he would never hurt me. He loves me and my son. Knowing this make me feel happy, because it means that someone is capable of loving us. When you are left like I am, know that someone cares is the best feeling someone can give you. Yes I love Jason, but the simple fact is that I am not in love with Jason.

My heart belongs to the father of my son, it always has, and it always will.

I look up at Jason and he was waiting for me to say something.

"I don't wanna talk about this here, is your brother here?" I asked changing the subject

He rolled his eyes but looked around, "Yeah, he is right over there, his wife couldn't come, and she has a lot of work to do or something. He said her brother is getting married next year, and she is going nuts. He said something about she hates the bride."

"Oh, well I am going to say hello." He just walked away. I went to find Levi so he could tell him hello.

Jason's brother, Jasper has talk, blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I am Bella, and this is Levi." I smiled at him. But Jasper just stared at Levi.

"Ohhh my god" he said still staring at my son, I moved Levi where he was kind of behind me. That when Jasper looked at me.

"Oh, I am so sorry; it's just that your son looks A LOT like my brother in-law. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say, he was Edwards."

OH MY GOSH.


	5. Chapter 5

(Edward)

It's been over 8 years sense I have heard or seen anything from Bella. I miss her very much; my love for her is the same as it was then.

Alice know this, she can see it in my eyes. That is why she doesn't want me to get married to Mattie. I need Mattie; my love for Mattie is like the foliage in the woods. Time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the tress, but my love for Bella resembles the eternal rocks beneath – a source of little visible delight, but necessary. (Wuthering Heights)

When I met Mattie, I was a disaster. I walked around like I was living dead. I met Mattie in college, all the girls through them self's at me. I hated it; I didn't want any of them. My roommate John told me that I should go on a date with his sister, so the girls would leave me alone. That sounded really good to me, and his sister new we were just going out as friends.

Well Mattie was very nice to me; she was sweet, funny, and pretty. She wasn't my Bella though. I went out with Mattie for about 3 week when she told me that she loved me, and that she really wanted to date me. I told her I couldn't do it, I just wasn't ready to let go of Bella.

So a few weeks later I went home for Christmas, and was looking through my stuff, and found an old note. The note that over 8 years ago, my mom had told me Bella had left me in a letter in the mail box. The letter that killed me, the letter that where she told me the most heartbreaking news of my life.

(Bella)

I told Levi that he could go play and then it hit me. Brother-in-law, Alice's husband, brother wedding, Edward.

Edward is getting married.

I looked up at him and laughed, even though my heart was breaking. "Jason said you wife wasn't able to come? I am sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, she I working on her twin brothers wedding, and it would have been hard on her to travel."

"Hard on her how?" I know I was being nosey, but I really am past the point of caring.

"Oh Jason didn't tell you? We just had a baby, almost 2 months ago?" Alice had a baby; I always knew she would make a great mother.

"He didn't tell me that, I am so happy for the both of you" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, we named her Mary Bella, we call her Bella. Alice wanted to name her after her old friend." She named her after me. "I think I have some pictures for Jason. Could you give them to him? I really should be getting back, I'm missing my girls." I smiled at him as he hands me the pictures.

"I will be sure to give them to him."

"It's really good to meet you Bella, Jason talks nonstop about you." I laughed.

"It was good to meet you too, Jasper. Oh and take care of that baby." Then he left, I felt like I had been punched in the gut. My eyes filled up with tears as I ran into my bed room and opened the bag of pictures.

The first one was of Alice. She has changed so much, but she is till as beautiful as ever. She was holding her baby girl. Baby Bella was dressed in a pretty dress that matched Alice's.

I flipped it over and it said, 'Alice and Bella.' I still can't believe she named her after me. I wonder if Jason has her number.

The next one was of all three of them, Jasper, Alice, and Baby Mary Bella.

The next one was of a girl I don't know holding her; she was smiling down at her. I noticed that you could see Alice in the back glaring at the girl. I read the book and it said Mattie and Mary Bella.

The last on was of Mary Bella asleep in someone's arms, with this Mattie girl kissing the cheek of the man who eyes were on the baby.

It was Edward; I didn't think it was possible; Edward was in front of me. In the arms of another girl, my heart sunk. I looked at Edward more closely, his eyes were different. The spark of happiness wasn't there. His wonderful green eyes were worn, tired. Like his heart had been ripped out, but why should his eyes look like that, it hurt me to see him like that.

Feelings rushed through me; I knew what I had to do. I went outside and seen Jason's cell phone sitting on the table. I looked through his contacts and seen the name I was looking for. It was ringing.

"What the heck, Jason. You're going to wake up the baby!" it was her, I couldn't believe it. It's Alice.

"Alice?" I said softly

"Who is this?" she sounded confused.

(Edward)

The letter where she told me that she didn't love me anymore, and that she was leaving, and never coming back, and never wanted to see me again. She sent me a Dear John letter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Alice." Was all I could get out?

"Bella? Is… that you?"

"Yes, Alice! It's me. I'm Jason's girlfriend, small world." I really don't wanna tell her everything over the phone, but my guess is she already knows.

"Oh my goodness, how did you know? Oh wait let me guess, Jasper went down to see his brother for his girlfriend's son's 8th birthday party! Oh Bella, I have missed yo—You have an eight year old son?" Did Edward not even tell her?

"Alice is there any way I could come and see you, without your family knowing? Yeah Alice I have a son." I heard her scream.

"Yes! It will be so much fun! Can you come this weekend! And bring your son! Did you know I have a baby? Well I am guessing because Jasper tells everyone! Did you know I named her after you, Mary Bella; we just call her MB for short. I have missed you so much." She sure hasn't changed much.

"I have missed you too, Alice! Yes Jasper did tell me that you had a baby. He gave us pictures, she is so sweet!"

"Bella? You left about nine years ago, and he is eight. What's his name?" I knew this was coming.

"His name is Levi Edward Cullen." I heard her get really quite.

"Oh Bella." She sounded speechless.

"I know, Alice."

"Anyways, you can come this weekend; Jason is going to his mom and dad for the weekend. Give me you cell phone number and I will text you the details."

"That sounds good, and I will. Do you want me to bring Levi?"

"Yes, please bring him! Did Jasper tell you?"

"Tell me?" I asked

"About my brother?" I remembered it again.

"He said that you were helping with his wedding. Is it true? Is he marring this Mattie girl?" she didn't say anything. "Alice, please."

"Yes it's true. But Bella he doesn't love her, he still loves you. I know how bad that sounds, it was a horrible mistake. Bella, do you love Jason?"

"Alice, I still love Edward. I always will love Edward. I don't want him to marry someone else."

"Oh really, Bella. That's how you feel?" I jumped at the sound of Jason at my door.

"Alice I got to go!" I hung up quickly.

"Jason, can we talk about this!" I know it would be pointless, I know how I feel.

"No we can't. I am leaving." Like that Jason was gone, I waited for tears to come, but they didn't.

Levi, oh gosh, I am a horrible mother. I'm not even out there and it's his birthday. I went back to the party, and he was playing with his friends. I smiled at the thought; at least I know that he will always be with me.

(One week later, one plane ride later, at Alice's)

I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…. I can't do this.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I looked over and saw Levi sitting next to me in the rental car. I felt calm; he can always make me feel calm.

"Yeah buddy, I am alright. Do you want to know where we are going?" I told him that I have someone I want him to meet. We just got off the plain about an hour away from Fork and are driving the rest of the way. This is good because its Levi's break goes to a Christian school the kids go 7 weeks then are off 2 weeks all year around, that way we can have a little break. I know one this is for sure, I haven't missed this place. I just hope one of the other Cullens don't see me.

"Yeah! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" he started jumping up and down in his seat. I smiled over at him, and then rubbed his hair.

"We are going to go see your Aunt! Alice, she is so sweet. You will love her. She just had a baby, but after you say hello, I am going to have to talk with her. So you can play with your new cousins. Is that alright Levi?

"OK! Mom, does she know who my dad is?" The smile left my face for a moment, but then I looked at him and smiled.

"For a matter of fact, he is her twin sister, maybe if you ask her really nice she will show you pictures of him." His eyes got as wide as his smile. Just then we pulled up and got out.

"This is where I use to live, in this town. Levi remember, be good." He smiled up at me and grabbed my hand.

"IT'S OPEN!" We walked in; Alice was talking on the phone, screaming. Little Mary Bella (MB) was in the living room crying.

I went and picked her up, I started to rock her and talk to her. She stopped crying to look up at me. Levi looked at her and smiled. She is so small, just like Alice. We followed Alice's voice.

"NO I WON'T"-"WHY! I WILL TELL YOU WHY, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY MY BROTHER!"- "NO Mattie I DON'T THINK HE LOVES YOU"—"OKAY GO TELL HIM… I DON'T' CARE? OH AND BY THE WAY MATTIE FU-"

"ALICE" I screamed at her, I think she forgot we were her. She looked over at me, and then her glare turned into a big smile. She put her finger up telling me she would be a minute.

"WHATEVER MATTIE! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU JUST TEXTED Edward! HE KNOWS I HATE YOU! NOW QUIT BOTHING ME" Then she hung up, and turned to smile at me.

"Bella!" She ran over and hugged me, being careful not to hurt the baby. "I see you have met Miss Mary Bella."

"Yes I have, she is very cute" We all stopped to watch MB smile up at me.

"Hmm she likes you. She hate's Mattie" The hate in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "Who is this handsome young here?" Levi smiled at her, and gave her a hug.

"Aunt Alice I am so happy I get to meet you, and my baby cousin." Alice looked so happy.

"Levi, Aunt Alice and mom need to talk about some stuff. Didn't you have something you would like to ask your aunt?" He looked down and blushed.

"My mom told me that you're my dad's sister. I wanted to know if you had any pictures or anything of his I could see." She smiled at him.

"Why yes I do! Here come with me." He looked up at me and I nodded down at him. They went into another room so I set down and talked to MB.

Alice came skipping back, "Edward had asked me to keep a few boxes of stuff here, so I am letting him go through a box that Edward had all of his high school pictures and stuff."

"That is really nice of you. So Alice, can you tell me why Edward did this to me?" She looked at me weird.

"Bella what do you mean? You're the one that sent him the letter saying you never wanted to see him again, and didn't even tell him he was going to be a dad. You left him."

"NO! I still remember what my letter said. I did tell him, he the one that never came or called. I left all my new information. I told, no I begged him to meet me and marry me." I had tears running down my face.

"No," she said less sure "I think the letter is still in one of the boxes I will be back." She came back and handed it to me, then set by me, as I read 'my' letter.

Edward-

I know that we have talked about our plans. I just can't do it; I can't throw my life away and marry you. So I am leaving, I am changing my cell phone, please don't look for me. I don't love you anymore. Please do what's best for us both. – Bella

I had tears running down my face.

"Alice I didn't write this! I wrote him something else and put it in the mail box." She looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe she did this. My mom, how could she do this! She doesn't know what she has done! So she knew, she has known all of this for 9 years. She gave him a fake letter!"

Just then MB started crying. "Here let me go put her to bed." Alice took the baby having tears of her own.

I just sat there, and let it all sink in. Oh my gosh! I sent it! I sent Edward the notebook. It wasn't his fault. I started shaking just when the phone started ringing.

I looked around and seen Alice's phone, I don't know why but I answered it.

"Alice! Do you know what you have done, You told her I don't love her. We both know my feeling for Bella. You also know she's never coming back. I need to move on. Do you know what you have done! Hello?"

I have imaged hearing Edwards voice for a long time, but he sounds so up-set, he's didn't sound like my Edward. That's just it, he isn't mine, he hers.

"Um hi" I said, as the tears ran down my face. He still loves me, but he said he wants to move on. He has Mattie, he love her too.

"Bella is that you?" Alice came back in the room, and I looked at her and mouthed 'Edward help'!

I handed her the phone and she put it on speaker. "BELLA IS THAT YOU!" Alice looked at me, and I mouthed 'no'.

"Yeah Edward because you know my baby daughter is talking up a storm." That was good. Took a piece of paper and wrote, 'he is mad about Mattie'

"Oh sorry Alice. Do you understand she called me yelling that I didn't love her? Are you trying to take everything from me?"

"No I'm sorry, Edward. You know that I am not going to sit around acting like I love her, when we both know that I hate her. I really hate her. Hey here is an idea, leave her!" I couldn't help but laugh, until Alice hushed me.

"Oh my gosh, I swear I am going crazy. I must miss Bella a lot; I thought I just heard her laugh. Alice, I have no plans on leaving Mattie, I'm going to marry her. We are going to have the family I have always wanted." My heart shatter at this, the family he could have had. I got up so I could get Levi and leave.

"You are so dumb!" I heard her hang up and run after me. I sat on her couch and started to breath. "Bella, he just said that because that's what he wants with you. You need to tell him, he would leave her in a heartbeat for you." I smiled at her, and Levi came running down the stairs.

I wiped my eyes so he couldn't see I had been crying. "MOM, MOM look!" he said pointing to his shirt. He had one of Edward's old football jerseys on. He also had a few pictures of Edward and i. Levi got in my lap. Edwards sweet smell over took me.

One of the pictures was of Edward and me kissing. I laughed remembering Alice opening Edwards's door and taking this.

The other was of him holding me in his arm, while we slept.

The last one was of us looking into each other's eyes. Looking at it know, I still felt the love, it warmed my whole body. "That's my favorite of you two."

"Mine too" I told him, why Alice went and picked up another picture.

"Look Bella, see the way he looks at Mattie, and then the way he looks at you." It was true; you could see it. He looked like he was in love, like he would do anything in the world to stop that moment with me. When it came with Mattie he looked, well, forced.

I looked at Levi and he was almost asleep.

"Now, I really feel bad." Alice looked at me weird.

"Why? What did you do?" I looked up at her.

"When I first had Levi I was really angry at Edward. That I started a little book, I wrote in it about twice a year, every year. I put a picture in it. It had a lot of me venting about him being a bad dad."

"So what's the problem? Just get rid of it. We can go see Edward right now."

"The problem is that, the day after I talked to you, when Jasper had given me the picture. I kind of sent it to him."

"Oh my gosh, Bella. That's not good."

"I know, trust me, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

(Edward)

What is wrong with me! I am thinking about Bella more than most days. It's like walking into a room and just knowing that someone is there. That's how I feel, for the first time in year I feel like she is right there with in my reach.

But she isn't. She's gone, and I have Mattie. But I know that marring Mattie is going to be the stupidest thing I ever do. For heaven sake my mom is the only one who wants us to get married. I feel awful, I can't marry her when it's clear I am in love with Bella still. I think deep down inside Mattie knows that I love her, but I am not in love with her. The phone rings just before I pull out all of my hair.

I look at the caller idea and thought speak of the devil.

"Hi Mattie" I said rolling my eyes; now tell me this is love? If it was Bella I would have been run to get the phone.

"Hey sweetyyyyy! Did the wedding stuff come in? have you got the mail yet?" blab blab

"No, I haven't got the mail." Here it comes

"Edward! Why not! You promised you would get it! are you going to break all your promise. After all I have done for you, you can't even get my mail." When will my debt to her be over?

"Mattie I'm kinda busy, can't you get it on your way home?" yeah sure I was busy, busy wallowing in self-pity.

"No Edward, I really can't. Just pick it up. Thank you!"

"Whatever Mattie." Gosh what a bi-

"I love you, Edward" sure you do.

"Sure you do" opps!

"It's true isn't it? You don't love you're still in love with that girl who left you like Alice said!" Then I hung up on her.

I grabbed my car keys and head out to the post office.

I walked up to the counter and the lady handed me a sack of mail. I opened my account and my jaw dropped. The woman is spending all of my money!

When I got back to the house Mattie was going through all of her new things for the wedding and I was looking through an old picture book.

They were all of Bella and me. I had copies of these without anyone knows and saved it. Alice is keeping all of my high school stuff at her house until the wedding.

"Edward! Hey Edward" really can't I have an hour without her yelling at me.

I put the book back where I knew she would look, and then walked down stair.

"WHO IN THE HECK IS BELLA SWAN!" I have never given her a name; I didn't want her to know.

"Who?" I decided to play dumb.

"BELLA FREAKIN SWAN! WHY IS SHE SINDING YOU A PACKAGE." No, it can't be, after everything. It can't be Bella it's just my mind playing another trick on me. Then through the package at my head, I almost dropped.

I looked at the package and sure enough it was from her. I opened it up and took out an old notebook. I opened the book and something fell out, but I was too busy to look at what it was. I turned to the first page and what I read, shocked me.

I have a son! Bella is the mother? She left and didn't ever tell me and she says I don't care!

As I read on, and even though at time where Bella said it was my fault and gave me crap for not being there, I felt my self-falling in love with Bella swan all over again.

I don't know what it is, but something doesn't add up. Bella isn't the kind of person to send the letter that she sent to me. Something is most defiantly wrong.

I have a son. He knows who I am. He's eight. How Bella makes it sound is that he is the most wonderful boy in the world, and with a mother like her I don't doubt it one bit. It sounds like she has built quite a life for herself. She has a great job, and great friends, and a boyfriend. The amount of hate and jealousy I felt for this man shouldn't have surprised me, but it doesn't.

Levi Edward Cullen, she named him after me. I don't think she will ever know how much that means to me. I looked down at the floor and see that I had dropped a pile of pictures. Even more emotions over whelmed me as I looked at the pictures.

Sonograms, the day he was born, the day he came home, the day he crawled, walked, and every birthday. I almost feel like I know him. I still felt a little angry at her, but I understand. She was scared. I don't know if it's possible, but I love her more than I ever did. Before she was the love of my life, but now she is the mother of my son, and the love of my life.

She said that she would send it to me when he turned 18 or if she ran into each other, so why now? Did something happen? Was something wrong with my son? The feeling that knowing something could be wrong with him made me feel crazy. He is already one of the most important person in my life, and I have never even met him.

I seen there was a phone number in there, so I picked up my cellphone and called the number. Right as I hit send my door flew open and I dropped my phone.

Mattie

"Edward I am so sorry!" she was crying really hard, like always.

I set the notebook down and right before she put her arms around me. "Edward, I am just scared you will leave me, because." I looked down at her.

"Because why?" What Mattie doesn't know is that I am planning on leaving her. I will go and beg Bella to let me be a part of my son's life.

"You can't leave me Edward, I am pregnant." NO, I looked down at my phone, and seen that I han't closed it. I had sent the call, and had it on speak.

"Bella!" I screamed into the phone, but I was too late. It was flashing call ended.

Then everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

I was having dinner with Alice. Alice let Levi sleep in the guest bed.

"Bella, why don't you just sleep over her tonight? Jasper won't be home until tomorrow night. I hate staying alone anyway, please?" This is why I love Alice so much, she know I don't wanna be alone. So she asks like It's her that doesn't want to be. Alice is truly a great friend.

"Sure Alice that would be wonderful." I wasn't planning on going back tonight; I just assume that we would get a hotel room. This is better.

My phone starts going off, I just figured it was Rose asking about the trip. I didn't know the number though.

"Alice whose number is this?" I showed her the phone, and her eyes got bigger then I had ever seen.

"That's Edward; put it on speaker. Five bucks says he got your notebook!" My heart started to pound, and I got dizzy. 9 years since I had talked to Edward.

I flipped it open and put it on speaker. Right as I was ready to talk, I heard the front door on the other end slam so I listened. Someone was crying.

"Edward I am so sorry." I looked up at Alice and her eyes got angry. Then she mouth Mattie.

"Edward, I am just scared you will leave me, because." Because what! Does Edward not know he called me?

"Because why." I heard Edward's sweet voice.

"You can't leave me Edward, I'm pregnant." I heard him gasp, and then I heard him scream my name into the phone, but I slammed it shut. My poor heart, how much more break can it take.

"Alice, on second thought, maybe we won't stay the night, but I do need to ask you a favor." She looked at me sadly.

"Anything, Bella."

"Drive me somewhere; I am going to wake up Levi."

As I was walking down the hall to get my baby up to meet his dad. He wasn't going to get to skip out on Levi's life and start over with a new family, over my dead body!

As much as that scares me, I can't see it happening.

"Levi, wake up baby." I told him while brushing his long bronze hair out of his eyes.

"Mom" he asked looking around. I picked him up; he is still a tiny little thing.

"Come on sweetie, we are going somewhere."

"Where are we going?" he asked half asleep.

"To see your daddy."

"Really!" he asked more awake.

"We sure are."

"Does this mean we will be a family, and he will marry you?" I started to rub my sons back, and I set him down on the bed with him facing me.

"Honey, I haven't seen your daddy, in a long, long time. I don't know what he will think about me. This doesn't mean he will marry me." He looked down and I see a tear run down his face.

"Don't worry, he will always love you. He is a nice guys." And the tears came faster.

"Mommy, I don't care if he like me, I want him to love you. You love him, you need him. You should get him, because you are the best. I won't like him if he doesn't love you."

Now tears were running down my face. "Levi, you are like your daddy in more way than anyone could every say. You look like him, you act like him. I am so happy I have you. I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, mom."

As we were driving to Edwards's house, Alice asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, I don't want to do this, I have to do this."

We pulled into the parking lot, and Levi took a hold of my hand. We walked to the front door, Alice said she would rather stay then seen Mattie.

I started to knock on the door, but I was struck with fear.

"You can do it, mom. I am right here, I won't leave you." With that I knocked on the door.

"Hello" said a woman, with a mean look on her face.

"Umm is Edward in?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" She snapped at me.

"You can't talk to my mom like that!" Levi screamed at Mattie. Why she just rolled her eyes.

"You need to control tat brat."

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, call my son a brat again, or I swear I will ripe your fake blonde hair off your overly sized head. Do you understand me?" She nodded at me. "Now I am only going to ask one more time, is Edward home?" I said in a voice that Rose says can make a grown man cry.

"Um yeah, let me go get him. Please come in."

We walked inside the house, and I heard Edward scream from the next room over.

"I don't care who it is, tell them to go away."

"Daddy?" I nodded yes to my son, and before I knew it he let go of my hand and was running toward the voice, I ran after him.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks, and I stopped right after him.

I couldn't believe it, Edward had no changed a bit, and his hair look like he had ran his fighter through it at least 100 times. That's what he does when he is stress. His eyes were red and puffy but were no less than the brilliant green I use to know. He was more beautiful then I remember, my memories do not do just what so ever.

I looked down at my son still wearing Edward's old jersey. He was staring at Edward, with a smile on his face. I met Edward's eyes, "Bella?" he asked walking over to me.

I felt hot tears running down my face in sorrow of what I have missed. He put his arms around me, and I melted.

"Oh Edward."

"EDWARD who in the hell is this!" Mattie screamed ruining the moment, I quickly let go.

He looked at Mattie and then back to me, then for the first time looked down at his son. He bent down so that he was level with Levi. "Levi?"

"Yes daddy?" He smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of mommy for me." He said hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome."

"Daddy? Edward who are these people!" Mattie screamed at Edward. The looked at her.

"This is my son, Levi Edward Cullen, and this is my Bella."

"But Edward, what about our baby."

Edward looked at her, and his face got softer, then he look at me. His eyes so full of love, regret, and sorrow.

I knew with that one look that I wasn't going to win. I would never have my happy ending. He wouldn't Levi her and miss out on this babies life. I don't think I could ask him to. I knew with one look he picked her. I knew with one look I had lost him again.

(Edward)

I knew choose to make.

I had screwed thing up with Bella, and Levi. With Mattie I could still make things work. I could marry her and we could raise our kid, with Levi of course.

I knew for sure, I was not leaving Levi again.

I know I still love Bella. I knew if things were my way I would leave Mattie in a heartbeat, but things aren't always that easy.

So it's ether, do what my heard is saying. Stay with Mattie and do what is right. Or do what my heart is telling me; forget Mattie run away with Bella and Levi. Not that I would ever leave this baby.

And I have to pick, and by the looks of it… now.


	9. PINKY PROMISE

(Levi)

I watched the man, I had waited my whole life to meet sit her, and look between my mom and the other lady. If you could even call her a lady. Did he really have to think about who he wanted to be with?

"Mattie," so that was the demon's name, "Bella," he said looking over at her. Even I could tell the difference in how he looked at them.

Love, I know I maybe young, but I know love. Emmett looks at Rosy that way. Dad was not trying to love me, he just couldn't help it. Mom once told me that when you really love someone that it doesn't matter what's in the way. All that matters is that you and the person you love are together.

I looked up at my dad, who was still knelled down by me. "I am going to have to think about this. I don't know what to do." My mouth opened, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Levi, this has nothing to do with you, no matter what happens I won't lose you again."

I looked to mom who was crying. I went over to her and took he hand. "Mom, let's go. Aunt Alice is waiting on us." My mom started walking to the door, but I stopped. I turned to look at my so called dad.

I took his jerseys off and handed it to him. With tears that I wouldn't let fall I told him "I don't want to be a Cullen anymore."

With that I went and took a hold of my mom's hand then we went and got in her car. I don't know why, but I feel so alone. I met my Aunt Alice, for the first time today. I had my mom, Rose and Emmett. Yet, I feel empty.

(AN I really know that this doesn't sound like an eight year old, but I have always pictured Bella's kids to be wise for their age. He is all she had)

My mom looked like a ghost. Aunt Alice took us back to her house then she helped me get out and then got MB out. My mom didn't say a word the whole way home. I knew Aunt Alice understood what was going on.

Mom went inside, and gave me a quick hug and kiss. She told me she was going to sleep in the guest room, and I was to sleep in the baby's room. She wasn't sleeping though, I heard her crying.

My heard was breaking at the sound, and I knew what I had to do.

I snuck down stairs so quietly I wouldn't wake up the baby. I had seen Aunt Alice put her phone on the charger in the living room. So I made my way to it, and turned it on.

I found what I wanted and hit send.

"Alice! Please just leave me alone. I know I messed everything up."

"This isn't Alice." I told him with an attitude as mom calls it.

"Levi, I am so sorry. You didn't need to see that. I am really glad I got to fin-" I didn't let him finish.

"Dad, ever sense I can remember mom as told me about you. How much we are alike. I couldn't begin to tell you how many times she has said, 'you are your father's son' or 'just like you dad'. But dad, I still hear mom cry almost every night. She tells me that even though she lost you, she would never give up me for anything" I stopped for a second to catch my breath.

"Levi" again I didn't let him go on.

"NO! Let me finish. Mom has always told me that love is the most imported thing in life. She gave up the most imported thing in her life for me, which was you! So how couldn't I think the world of mom? My friends tease me for being a momma's boy, but I really don't care. She is the world to me. Just like she used to be to you. So I don't think I am anything like you. If you can't see how wonderful mom is then there is something wrong with you. She would give up anything for you, like she did for me. She tells me that I am all she needs, but I know that isn't true or she wouldn't be upstairs crying. After everything you have done to her, she still love you."

"And I still love her!"

"Then you would not have to think about it. Mom has been alone for 8 years. Sure she was with Jason, but that's just because she couldn't take being alone. Yet I know she still felt alone, maybe that's why she broke up with him. I heard mom telling Aunt Alice what really happened. I know I am going to get in trouble for telling you this. Mom sent you a letter telling you to comer after her, she told you were she was, and you never came, and Aunt Alice told her that you got a letter saying that she didn't love you anymore. Your mom switched the letters."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I swear on my life, didn't you read the stupid book. I found it, I know what it says. Oh and the Mattie person you're with, just so you know, called me a brat when I stood up for mom."

"Levi, I don't know how I can make this right. Mattie is going to have a baby, but I still want to be with you and your mom more than anything. You seem like a smart boy, and with your mom raising you I can see why. There is no right choose here, it's what I want to do, and what I should do. I know you are too young to understand all of this, but the choose we have to make are always right or wrong.

"I might only be 8, but I have been though a lot. I know that it's not always right or wrong; maybe you're right that it won't be easy. So if you want advise from an 8 year old, that only knows a little bit in life, here it is. It's something mom as told me almost every day, there might not always be a right or wrong answer, there might not always even be an answer, but there is always the right answer to what your heart wants."

"You are right son, and thank you. I love you."

"I don't know why, but I love you too. I just don't like you very much." I said hanging up.

I wiped the tears off my face and went into my mom's room who was still crying.

"Mommy can I sleep with you," she nodded so I jumped on the bed, and went to snugged up by her. "Mommy, no matter what happens I will never leave you, and I will always love you. That's a pinky promise." She laughed.

"I love you, baby." She said kissing my head. I feel asleep in the arms of the most wonderful person in the world, my mom.

(Edward)

I just got told off by an eight year old. Not only an eight year old, but my eight year old.

He would do anything for his mother. He is like me.

Before I make up my mind there is still one last thing I have to do.


	10. Chapter 10

(EDWARD)

You could say I have had a lot to think about. I am sure it sounds easy to anyone else, pick Bella. That's what I want more than anything. If it was up to me I would already be with her. Knowing that I have messed up with Levi so bad, I don't want to do this to my other baby. It's not his or her fault that I don't love his mother.

Bella is my life and my world even if I went years without seeing her. She walked in my door like she had never left. Of course she was sad; she had lost her teenage figure, but in return had been given a look that any women would die for. Her eyes were still the most beautiful chocolate brown. Her hair was shorter, with a reddish tent to it. She was no doubt the most beautiful person to walk the planet, and at one point was mine. She was, no she still is my everything. My life.

Mattie, she saved me, from being in pain. Well she thought she did anyway. To her it looked like I was better, but on the inside I was a dead man. Lets be honest, she is a total jerk to me and everyone she talks to. She only cares about herself, something that Bella never did.

I knew what I had to do, after my Bella left with our son, I ran out of the house and got into my car. A few minutes later I am at my old house, I got out and started to the door. When I got in the house I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

My mom seen me and then quickly ran to me. "Oh how is my ever so handsome son!" she said why stirring some cake batter. I remember how when I got the letter from 'Bella' saying she didn't love me, how when I told my mom how un-shocked she was. In fact she said, 'oh well, I knew it would come sooner or later.' I didn't speak to her for days.

"No so good mom." She looked at me and smiled like she knew why I wasn't good.

"Well, what's wrong baby?" I had an awful time not staring at her.

"I heard from Bella mom." She stopped stirring; she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"You need to stay away from her Edward, she hurt you remember. Plus you have Mattie and lets face it, she is way better for you anyway. She has so much more to offer you."

Then I saw red "NO, MOM. Bella was not the one that hurt me, you did!" The she got angry.

"You may not speak to me that way! I am your mother! I don't care if you are 19, 26 or 180, you are my son!" I was shaking my head no.

"You are not my mother. A mother would not switch a letter, keeping me from MY son, and the one woman I am meant to be with. A mother would love with whatever I want. For almost 9 year I have lived through hell, because you. You watched me fall apart, and you could have stopped it. You are the reason I fell apart. You stopped being my mother the moment you switched my letter." She wasn't crying, she just looked at me.

"Edward, I told you from the start. I DON'T like Bella! She isn't right for you, nor is she good enough for you. When I found out she was pregnant I was not going to let her ruin your life."

"NO MOM, you didn't stop her from ruining my life, you did it for her. Bella is all I ever wanted. She is the only one I want. She is my life." With that I ran out of the room and my dad grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me" I growled.

"Edward, I had no idea" I just nodded at him, and walked out the door.

I got in my truck and just drove. I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't care. I just need to be alone. I pulled over at a small park. It was almost 1 in the morning, but i don't care. I went and climbed up on the monkey bar and sat on top on them thinking about when Bella and I set up.

You see, Bella and I were always best friends everyone knew it. We were like the trustiest of friends, the ones that not many people find. Even back then I knew I would easily give up anything to be with her.

I remember sitting up here with her, we had just met. A group of kids talked her into getting up there, we were only 6. She was too scared to get down. So I climbed up there with her.

She looked at me, and I looked back. That's the moment I knew.

"Edward, promise you will never leave me?" I told her I wouldn't.

"Edward, you're my best friend." We have been ever sense.

I loved her from the start; I didn't just one day fall in love with her. I never started to love her, because I just did. There was never the 'you made me fall in love with you when you did this,' it was just there from the start. I can honestly say I was born to lover her.

Over time it just growers stronger and stronger.

It was now pouring down rain, and I was thankful for that. It hid my tears well. I was soaked from head to toe, and was freezing. Knowing that I might have lost her forever I couldn't car about how wet or cold I was. Nothing seems to matter.

I didn't know, you better believe if I would have known I would have been there every step of the way. Every tear, every laugh, and every moment in between.

When I was reading the notebook of how she felt about me, I knew she was angry. Reading how much she loved our son, I couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

The choose was made from the moment I got her letter. My heart just forgot to tell me mouth.

I knew what I wanted to do, but I just didn't know what the right answer was. Then my son's voice came to me.

"There might not always be a right or wrong answer, there might not always even be an answer, but there is always the right answer to what your heart wants."

Quickly I jumped off the monkey bars and ran to my truck.

I know what I have to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ya'll! Well… not many reviews sad… well anyways**

**I went to an old hotel and slept until 3 in the afternoon, I checked my phone, and I have 12 missed calls, 2 from Alice, 3 from my mom, 1 from my dad, 6 from Mattie, but none from Bella.**

**Alice's were mostly cussing me out, telling me that I was a terrible person, but how she knows it wasn't all my fault because I really didn't know but saying I didn't know was the stupidest thing I could have done. **

**I wonder if I would have just left Mattie, how that would have turned out; I really would have if it wasn't for the baby that I was a part of making.**

**My moms were her telling me that I should haven't left Mattie like that, and that I better hope she will take me back. I deleted the other two without listening to them.**

**I didn't even bother with Mattie's. I really do know I am acting like a jerk, but I am scared, but I know that I have to get Bella back, if it kills me, I will never quit trying.**

**As I drove to Alice, I had a plan.**

**Bella and I were both into country music, and music got us both though a lot of things…. I haven't listened to any music sense she left, it hurts way too much.**

**But before I do anything I have to call Alice so I don't get arrested that would be so like Alice to have me arrested.**

**I got out my phone and called Alice, hoping I wouldn't wake the baby up.**

**Ring ring ring.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, Edward!" I pinched the bridge of my noise, something I did when I was stressed.**

"**Alice, please, I was scared okay! I am stupid, I just found out that I have an eight year old son, the women of my dreams didn't leave me, and Mattie told me she was pregnant, but mostly I am just a stupid dumb ass, that ruins everything." I knew this was my entire fault; I should've never even gone out with Mattie, but I can change anything now.**

"**well at least you know you are. But Edward, you are my brother, and I love you. But Bella is my best friend to. She hasn't gotten out of bed all day, she is just in the guest room crying. I had to call jasper and ask him if he would stay way for a few more day. She is going to stay here for about a week. I called her best friends Rose and Emmett and they are sending close and other things. At least she has them."**

"**So I have a week?"**

"**A week for what, Edward?" **

"**To get the love of my life back, what else, well you help me?"**

"**Edward I don't know if you deserve her."**

"**Alice, I know I don't deserve her, I never have she is the most wonderful women I have ever known, I don't care what it takes. I will when her back, and if I don't, I will never fall in love again, because my heart is for Bella, and Bella only it always has been. Nothing compares to her, even after not having seen her in 8 almost 9 years, when she walked in my door, all I wanted was to be with her no matter what the cost. The only reason I said I had to think about it was that Mattie was right there, and I still want to be a part of this other babies life.**

"**You have more than a week, you have me. So what's then plan?" and for the first time in a long time, I smiled.**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I PLAN ON POSTING TOMORROW…. THIS IS REALLY JUST A FILTER. **


	12. 12 How About You Dont

OKAY, I LIED, I DIDN'T POST THE NEXT DAY…. SORRY! (_I do want to tell everyone that I am very sorry, or all spelling and grammar mistakes, I have a hard time spelling…. And IF SOMETHING GET MESSED UP, LIKE WERE PEOPLE ARE OR WHAT DAY IT IS, OR STUFF LIKE THAT, please let me know, and I will try my best to fix it. Thank you.)

Btw- I own a blueberry candle, but not twilight, or any of the songs I use ;)

WELL HERE YEA GO….

Edward

Now that I know I have Alice behind me, I can do whatever I want. I have the most wonderful idea ever.

Bella

I woke up today, and looked at the clock, and it read 12 o'clock. I jumped out of bed in a hurry, this was so unlike me. As I was standing up I realized I wasn't in my own home. Then the thoughts of last night came flooding back to me. I fell back on the bed, not wanting to get up.

Alice came walking in the door about 15 minutes after that.

"Oh Dear, Bella, sweetie why don't you stay with me for a few weeks? Please? It's been a long time, and we need to catch up?" I looked at her, I would really like to stay, it would be nice to spend some time with Alice, but mostly for someone to look after Levi why I fall apart.

"Alice I would love that, but I work."

"Bella, if I know you, you haven't taken a vacation since you got that job." That is true yesterday, and today, are the only vacation days I have ever taken. So a few weeks wouldn't hurt, and since it's the summer time, Levi doesn't have school.

"I would love too, I will just have to call my Best friends to ship some stuff out." Alice nodded, and M.B. started crying, Alice took off in a flash.

I got my cell phone and called Rose.

"Belllllla! I have missed you so much and you have only been gone two days! I am going crazy!"

"Haha, Emmett! I miss you too, but I didn't I call Rose?"

"Umm… yea, well about that, she said it was you, and I kinda took the phone and locked myself in the bathroom?" Emmett is one of the greatest people ever.

"I see, you are just too funny, but can I talk to Rose, please!" I heard the door open then Emmett scream, and Rose say that's what you get!

"Bella, hey what's up?"

"What did you do to Emmett?"

"Let's just say, he won't pull a stunt like that again."

"Haha, I see. Will you do me a favor?"

"Oh of course. What is it?"

"Well I am going to be staying in forks of a few weeks and I need some clothes for me and Levi?"

"Well, I would ship it, but how about I do one better, how about we just come up there?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Rose."

"Oh hush! We will be there tomorrow! With your and Levi's stuff! And I and the big dummy will fine a hotel somewhere."

"I would really like that, I need you right now Rosie" I said trying to keep from crying.

"What happened? And whose butt am I kicking first?"

"I will tell you tomorrow. I have to go, Love ya Rosie, and thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetie"

I got dressed and went down stairs to find Levi holding M.B. I don't know if it made me happier or if it broke my heart more.

"Mommy look at me!" I smiled at him, and kissed him on the forehead, and then kissed the baby.

"I see you! Wow, she really likes you!" he looked back down to her, and I could tell her really liked her too.

I could see by the look in his eye that he has made a promise to her to always be with her, and never let anything hurt her. I had seen that look before.

I walked into the living room and Alice was on the phone.

'Jasper, I know, but she is my sister and I love her. I understood what she did to your brother, but I don't think you understand all she has been though.'

She stopped at listened 'thanks Jasper, you will love her, I swear, and yes I have seen Levi'

Again she stopped 'haha, well I would hope he looks like Edward, it's his kid after all.' She laughed half heartedly

Jasper must not have known…. 'I told you, she has been thought a lot, and yes she is "The Famous Bella" you don't know how great it's been to see her.

Jasper said something and Alice laughed 'love you too, baby, bye!'

I walked into Alice's sight and she jumped. "The Famous Bella?"

She laughed, "Well, I might have said something about you once or twice, and Edward has one or two million times. " why did she say that? She could never stay mad at her brother, she loves him, but that kinda stung. Time to change the subject

"So, Alice my best friends are going to come out, their names are Rose and Emmett, you are going to love them!"

"I am sure I will!" she smiled

"Don't worry they are going to stay at a hotel somewhere."

"Well, I won't have that! They will stay here of course; any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

"Alice" I ran to her, with tears in my eyes "I have missed you so much, I love you so much."

"Bella, I love you too!"

later that night!still Bella

I had a good day of playing with the kids, and Alice talking. They left me no time to think, so for that I thank them, but now lying in bed that all I can do.

I set up and hugged my knees, and rested my head on them.

I have been trying so hard not to think of anything Edward. When I start to think of Edward I can't stop, my mind lets go, and I have no control over anything I think.

The 'what ifs' start in, and then there really are no stopping them.

What if I had stayed in town?

What if Edward had gotten my letter?

What if I had never gotten pregnant?

What if there was no Mattie?

What if Edward picks me?

What if Edward will love me?

I know it really doesn't make since but the ones that give me hope are the worse. I start dreaming of what a life with him would be like.

Tear came rolling down my face, and pain would take over.

Pain is no stranger; pain is just a part of my life. I have learned something, physical pain is a lot better than emotion pain. Because after time all physical pain fades, were as emotion pain is there forever. We just learn to live with it.

I heard a little nock on the window; I was on the seconded story. I heard it again, so I looked out of the window.

At first I thought I was just dreaming it, but I walked out on to the little deck.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you." I said with tears running down my face. I could barely see him; I just knew it was him.

"Then don't, Bella just listen." he grabbed something, but the darkness hind it from me. I lend up on the railing. Waiting for him to start telling me, whatever he was thinking.

But he didn't start talking

He started singing to me…..

"All of this screamin aint gettin us nowhere tonight  
Youre dead set on leavin, both of us tired of the same old fight  
Your drawers are empty, your closet too  
Your lips are ready to say were through

But how about you dont slam that door  
Call it quits, throw your suitcase in that old Ford  
Back the car out, make that right, hit the highway  
Say goodbye, how about you dont

I wanna be a changed man, yeah, Im gonna do the right thing now  
I know I lose my temper, thats when everything goes south  
But you do too, you know it's true but walking out aint the thing to do

So how about you dont slam that door  
Call it quits, throw your suitcase in that old Ford  
Back the car out, make that right, hit the highway, say goodbye  
How about you dont

Please dont say that its over

How about you dont, dont even move  
Let me hold you, show you that I still love you  
Lets just try one more time, there aint no good in saying goodbye  
So how about you dont, so how about you dont  
How about you dont

"Bella, I am going to tell you how I feel. Because my feelings haven't changed sense that day I meet you on the monkey bars."

With that he walked off, I walked back inside. I set on the bed, tears running down my face. He had just sung to me, I pinched my arm to check to see if I was dreaming, I wasn't.

I really didn't know what to think.

I fell into a sleep and dreamt about the song 'How About You Don't', and Edward Cullen.

OKAY! So, I listen to music, and I thought, it was be so cool for that to happen. So I am making it happen!

If you don't like country, I am sorry. But just read the words, they will make an imported point later.

Btw this was –HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T by the lost trailers. Look it up, if you wanna, really good song.

Last thing- if you need another story to read, check out "50 first dates" by valgal95. Really good!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey it's Jamie! I am coming back to my story! But first I am going review/fix chapters. I am done with 1-6 so please reread and review. New chapter will be out as soon as I fix all chapters!


End file.
